battle_of_objectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armed and Ready
is episode 4 of Battle of Objects. PREVIOUS: Football Frenzy (Kicking It Off) NEXT: Swallowed in Thought OPENING Ringy notices that Muggy has changed, and Muggy has a flashback to explain why.When it ends, there is a moment of silence, and then the intro plays. Lemon is seen reading How To Be Crazy. He then throws the book in the air, and hysterically laughs. He goes to a Blueberry bush, and two seconds later has eaten the whole bush. Win Token pops up and says it's time for elimination. Lemon crazily shouts YAAAAAY! ELIMINATION Win Token says they got the least votes ever, at 4. The votes then show that Ringy and Saw each got 1 vote, and would have to do a tiebreaker. It was then revealed that French Fry got other 2 votes, and was eliminated. Ringy and Saw then did the tiebreaker, with Saw shockingly losing. They then move onto the challenge. CHALLENGE Win Token explains the rules, and the challenge is an obstacle course. The teams then begin to go. Something Else is seen trying to climb the mountain. Glasses falls down into Muggy, who climbs over, with Glasses in. The Killers plane flies overhead, with Boney shouting, "LATER LOSERS!" Then They crash into an upside-down mountain, and begin falling down on the members of Something Else, who are running away. Muggy and Glasses survive, but Discy and Ringy get crushed. Boney breaks open the windshield, showing that his whole team survived. Ringy and Discy are then recovered. The Killers move onto a cliff, Boomerang asks, "They expect us to jump?!" Remote asks what was at the bottom, iPhone responding that it was perler, a deadly liquid substance. iPhone, Remote, and Boomerang jump and make it, but Boney doesn't quite make it. At that time, The Fruity Bunch shows up, and all make it across. Candy Corn was scared to, so Lemon spat a blueberry at her. When they were all across, Something Else was coming. Discy tripped on the blueberry, and plummets into the perler. The screen then pans to The Big Balls, who are still stuck at the mountain. Then The Fruity Bunch comes to a field of booby traps. Blueberry steps on one, making the ground below him fall into perler. Blueberry luckily doesn't fall in, and looks down to see the perler. Bready says he is thirsty, and thinks the perler is juice. He somehow finds a cup and fills it with perler. Blueberry shouts, "NO! DON'T! Bready takes a sip, and then shows a weird face. His face disappears, then his body turns pink, then turns into a puddle. Lemon barfs out a bunch of blueberries, Which splat in Discy, Ringy, Glasses, and Muggy's faces. Since they couldn't see, they all went into the perler. Then The Killers were back and all crossed. Blueberry stepped back, and fell into another one. Some time later they came to a Button-activated door. All members tried and were teleported to the start. Then The Fruity Bunch arrived, and everyone failed except Lemon, who won for the team. Then Something Else came, Discy failed and Ringy won for the team. Then The Killers come and iPhone fails again, and then Remote wins for the team, so The Big Balls lose again. EPILOGUE In The Blank Dimension, we see Saw has apparently cut his own arm, and the big podium squashed all the others there, as either French Fry, Pillow, or Boxy says in a muffled voice: MMMMMF! WE'RE STUCK UNDER HEERE! Category:Episodes